Drowning
by SylverCross
Summary: Heero brushes Duo off yet again, leaving the heart broken boy to think while he's on a mission. Just what will happen when Heero returns? Okay, this fic sucks, I admit it, but R&R anyway pwease?! PWEASE?! Man, I can write good summeries, but I suck at f


Title: Drowning  
  
Author: Black Pheonix  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, though god knows how much I would love to *drools* oh uhh *wipes her mouth* you didn't see that. I also don't own the song Drowning by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
Summery: Heero brushes Duo off yet again, leaving the heart broken boy to think while he's on a mission. Just what will happen when Heero returns? Okay, this fic sucks, I admit it, but R&R anyway pwease?! PWEASE?! Man, I can write good summeries, but I suck at fics *sweatdrops* hehe. Enjoy!  
  
//...// = Song Lyrics  
  
"..." = Speach  
  
'.....' = Thoughts  
  
~~/.../~~ = Flashback  
  
--=Drowning=--  
  
From across the room, Wufei watched a heart broken Duo sit on the couch, a soft pout on his lips and a shattered look in his overly expressive eyes. Yuy had done it again, shoved the poor boy away in favor of Dr.J's god forsaken missions.  
  
Wufei stood after a short time, unable to watch Duo in anguish without trying to cheer the boy up. Duo didn't even look up when Fei sat down next to him, didn't hear him when he asked what he could do to make him feel better. The only thing running through the braided boys mind was that as soon as Heero returned he would come to him, apologizing for brushing him off again, and saying he would never do it again, though he always did.  
  
//Don't pretend your sorry. I know your not.  
  
You know you got the power, to make me weak inside.//  
  
And again, Duo would welcome him back with open arms because he was just to deeply in love with the stioc pilot of Wing Zero to protect his bleeding heart from another lashing.  
  
"Maxwell, whats wrong with you this time?" This got through to Duo's mind. Wufei was talking to him, and being somewhat civil about it. Turning to face Wufei, Duo plastered his Jokers Mask firmly back into place, though his ever present smile didn't reflect in his eyes, and Wufei saw this.  
  
"Eh? Its nothing I can't deal with Fei." With that Duo got up and headed back to the room he shared with Heero Yuy, leaving Wufei sitting on the couch, pondering how to get Duo to tell him exactly what is wrong, and how to exact justice on Yuy, who was nodoubt the cause of Duo's troubles.  
  
//And boy you leave me breathless, but its okay.  
  
Cause you are my survival, now hear me say.//  
  
In this room, Duo fell onto his bed, tears streaking down the cheeks of his heart shaped face. It was so hard not to let the tears fall in front of Fei, to not jump into Fei's arms and cry himself out and explain his love for Heero thats never returned. Looking at the clock through tear blurred eyes, he sees that its late and that Heero will be back from his mission soon.  
  
Duo woke to the sound of the steady clicking of a keyboard. With a heavy sigh, Duo turned to face Heero's side of the room where the heartless boy sat at his laptop typing up his mission report with the efficiency of a vetran soldier, though he was only 15.  
  
Without turning around, Heero knew Duo was awake, the change in the braided baka's breathing telling him so long before the heavy sigh and the shifting of sheets.  
  
"Go back to sleep Duo."  
  
Duo simply glared at Heeros back for that comment, wishing he had lasers for eyes so he could burn a hole straight through the other boy. Right through that cold black heart.  
  
" Nice to see you too Heero. How was your mission? Oh, why am I asking. You wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect. " Heero steadily ignored Duo as he returned to his mission report. He really didn't understand that braided baka, or that strange feeling he got everytime Duo touched him, but he wasn't about to let that distract him from the work at hand. Not when J was expecting a complete mission report and update on the pilots before dawn, which was only an hour and a half away.  
  
//I can't imagine, life without your love.  
  
And even forever, don't seem like long enough.//  
  
'I don't know why I love him so much, He never gives me anything but the cold shoulder. But I just know I couldn't live without him, its so strange. I'll have to talk to Quatre about this, maybe he'll know what I should do. Maybe.'  
  
Upon waking the next morning, Duo was greeted with the sight of the other bed in the room, empty and made with military presicion, the sheets probably cold already if they had been slept in at all. A glance a the clock told him that is was well past 10 am, and that if he didn't get up, Trowa will eat all the pancakes again..  
  
Not one oto deny his stomach, he dragged his sorry ass out of bed, he threw on a pair of black shorts and a thin long sleeved shirt. He was still uncomfortable with the idea of the other pilots knowing too much about his past, like being a prostatute at the age of 8 1/2 just to stay alive, and his many failed attempts at suicide that his dearest friend Solo had stopped. 'But Solo is gone now,' he reminded himself. With that he pulled his hair into a pony tail, it being too knotted to braid at the moment, and bound down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
The other four pilots all sat at the table, his four, well, three closest friends and the guy he loved with all his heart, eating breakfast with quiet chatter now and then. Fortunatly for Duo, the others hadn't noticed him come down the stairs, so he tiptoed into the kitchen, and stopped behind Wufei, a mischivious Duo Grin(tm) gracing his lips.  
  
"MORNING!!" Trowa merely nodded hello and Quatre smiled, "Good morning Duo, sleep well?" Duo nodded his assent to Quatre before he fell onto his side laughing, Wufei spilled his coffee in his lap and was now glaring at him for all he was worth while trying to keep the hot liquid soaked pants from touching his skin.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!!!!" Wufei raged, leaping to his feet and chasing the now standing pilot of Deathscythe around the kitchen muttering about the injustice of living with Duo and when he caught him, how that braid was SO going down the garbage disposal.  
  
Through all this Heero watched from under hooded eyes, appearing to be reading the newspaper while really watching the braided boys lilth form dance around the kitchen, always a step ahead of Wufei.  
  
He had talked to Quatre and Trowa earlier that morning about the weird feelings he got when Duo was around, and they had explained to him that it was a feeling on longing and repressed love. 'Love. I love Duo.' A soft smile graces his usually stoney expression. 'Who would have quessed? Hn, baka'.  
  
//Everytime I breathe I take you in, And my heart beats again.  
  
Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love.//  
  
~~/ The sun peaked through the covered window around 6am that morning. Heero had finished his mission report and update within 10 minutes of telling Duo to go back to sleep. Glancing to the braided baka, then to his own bed, Heero gave his head a shake and left the room in search of Quatre who was no doubt preparing to make breakfast.  
  
Find the little blonde Arab in the kitchen, Heero seated himself at the kitchen table, and for once, initiated a conversation himself.  
  
"Quatre, I need your help."  
  
Quatre was stunned. Turning to look at Heero, he merely blinked for a short time then smiles his ever endereing smile and sat down across the table from Heero. "What can I help you with Heero?"  
  
Caughing nervously, Heero took a deep breathe to slow his pacing heart and to gather his thoughts. "What is this I'm feeling towards Duo?"  
  
At that moment, Trowa walked into the room. "Love?" was the only thing he said as he sat down next to Quatre and hugged the blonde to him. Heero gave Trowa this look like he was crazy, there was no way he could love that loud mouthed idiot. It just wasn't a rational possability. He was a soldier. Soldiers arn't trained to love, they are trained to fight, and that is what he did.  
  
Quatre smiled and drew his attention back to Heero after thoroughly greeting his lover. "Tell me Heero, what are these 'feelings' you have towards Duo?"  
  
Summing it all up as quickly as possible, Heero delivered his feeling like a medical diagnosis. "Shortness of breath, abnormal pulse rate and tingling sensation in lower abdoman and a strange need to touch him. "  
  
Both Quatre and Trowa laughed at that, Quatre being the first to confirm Heero's worried, "Yup, sure sounds like love to me."  
  
Heero quickly snapped that there was no possible way that he could love Duo, it just wasn't rational. To which Trowa added repressed longing onto love, as well as denial. Unsure of how to proceed after these findings, he quickly asked the two lovers for advice.  
  
"Tell him how you feel Heero. If you want him, tell him." Quatre smiled and returned to making breakfast, soon followed by Trowa, leaving Heero to think. /~~~  
  
That night, Heero did as Quatre said, and told Duo how he felt for him. It was inevitable that he was promptly got him glomped and kissed. Duo couldn't believe that Heero had just said it, just said that he loved him, he was exstatic, Heero actually felt the same way! This was wonderful! Now all he had to do was convince him that a bed can be used for more than sitting on and sleeping in. An evil grin crossed Duo's lips again, causing Heero to blink and take another look to be sure he wasn't seeing things. Then Heero started to wonder what the Duo was up to, and what that particular grin signified, but he was sure he wanted to find out.  
  
//And everytime I try to rise above, I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love.//  
  
~~~~~@~~~~~~  
  
AN: This was a spur on the moment idea, so don't flame me too badly. There is still another half of this song that I didn't put in here, so if anyone wants to give me idea's of how to use it and how to add onto this song fic, feel free to give your advice =D  
  
Further AN, Added March 21st.: I've revised the fic. Added some details (Thank you for the advice The Blue Seeress) I'm just here to please you all =) Review PWEASE!!!  
  
-Â§- Kovanicka -Â§- 


End file.
